Orgia em Hogwarts - Ripagem
by Comensais do Trash
Summary: Baile de favela, vodka com energético, e, no dia seguinte, a ressaca. Nove meses depois: uma criança... Mas como descobrir quem é o pai? Ripado pelo Quarteto Fantástico: Diurno, Morcego, Noturno e Lua. M de Me dá um rifle!


**Título original:** Consequências **(Lua: 31 pergaminhos, 19,2 mil lágrimas, 9 capítulos, incontáveis erros e a vontade de nunca ter aprendido a ler) (Lua: Não adianta apagar a fic, meu amour, já tá salva. Beijos de dementador)**

 **Sinopse original:** Uma festa a fantasia... Uma poção que saiu errada... E com isso vem as consequências. Que podem ser boas ou não e que com certeza vai mudar **(Noturno: As consequências vai mudar) (Noturno saí para comprar cigarros)** o rumo da vida de um certo garoto. Mas como descobrir quem era a pessoa por baixo da máscara? **(Diurno: O Batman!) (Morcego: EU SEI! EU SEI! *levanta a mão incansavelmente como Hermione* É o Kakashi!) (Lua: Jim Carrey!)** (HP/DM) (SS/SB)

 **Meliante:** lunakaulitz **(Lua: Lê-se; luna*espirro*)** ( : u/4212085)

 **Ladainha:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy **(Noturno: ... são gays e...)** não me pertencem. Não ganho nada escrevendo essa fic. **(Diurno: Quem te pagaria por isso?) (Morcego: Aceita cartão?)** ATENÇÃO: Contém yaoi/lemon e Mpreg. **(Morcego: Mais um MPreg?) (Lua: Que foi que eu fiz, porra?)** Para quem gosta boa leitura! A fic segue do sexto filme para frente,mas com algumas mudanças. Capa feita no celular. **(Diurno: Meu Deus...) (Deus do Diurno: Nada a declarar.) (Morcego: Pobre com smartphone dá nisso) (Noturno: Alguém, pelo amor de Deus, assalta essa demônia)** Fanfic também sendo **ripada** no SocialSpirit e Nyah!

Prelúdio **(Diurno: Hora da verdade) (Lua: Tá mais pra Hora do Pesadelo)**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto. **(Morcego: Nu?) (Noturno: Já? Na primeira linha?) (Lua: Sosseguem as perequitas!)** Os braços atrás da cabeça e um livro **(Diurno: "Masturbação Para Leigos") (Noturno: Vulgar)** aberto sobre o peito. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, mais precisamente em um certo loiro de olhos acinzentados o qual devia odiar,mas que desde o terceiro ano ocupava um lugar especial **(Lua: EU SEI! A Casa Dos Gritos!)** em seu coração. Fechou os olhos, mas os abriu em seguida **(Diurno: Lê-se; piscar)** ao ouvir um ruído vindo de fora de sua janela. Sentou na cama, derrubando o livro, e olhou para a janela apertando a varinha entre os dedos, **(Morcego: A janela tem uma varinha?) (Noturno: A janela está apertando uma varinha?) (Lua: A janela tem mão?) (Diurno: No céu tem janela?)** mas logo seu medo passou. Era apenas uma coruja que entrou e pousou em sua cama perto de seus pés e deixou ali uma carta que Harry reconheceu. Era a lista de materiais de Hogwarts.

Harry pegou o envelope e agradeceu a coruja que foi embora. **(Diurno: Nenhum animal foi maltratado durante a ripagem) (Morcego: A não ser que você considere meu cérebro como um animal)** Assim que a ave saiu pela janela o moreno acendeu a luz e abriu o envelope.

Os olhos verdes percorreram as linhas no papel com atenção **(Noturno: Papel atento)** e ele por um momento não acreditou no que leu no final e só para ter certeza leu outra vez. E sim ia ter uma festa a fantasia em Hogwarts. **(Lua: Okay... Posso ir de Sol? Sempre quis ter minha própria luz) (Alcione: O SOOOL)**

* * HPDM * * **(Diurno: Hoje Pode Dormir Mais) (Morcego: Harry Puto De Mierda) (Noturno: Ofensivo)**

Lucius Malfoy observava o filho no jardim da janela de seu escritório. **(Diurno: Ele tem um jardim no escritório?) (Morcego: Ele tem um jardim na janela?) (Lua: Ele tava no jardim, na janela ou no escritório?) (Noturno: Essa janela também tem varinha?)** O garoto estava deitado na grama em baixo **(Morcego: E esse espaço entre nós?) (Lua: Pelo menos não tava emcima)** de uma árvore **#Diurno invoca uma vírgula# (Noturno: Bruxaria) (Lua: Ele tá enterrado embaixo da árvore?)** aproveitando os minutos de sossegoque tinha. Seus olhos estavam fechados e os braços abertos jogados ao lado de seu corpo e as roupas mais leves. **(Lua: Parece propaganda de amaciante)** **(Noturno: Eu ri)** A respiração calma como a de quem está dormindo, mas Lucius sabia que dormindo ele não estava. **(Diurno: É isso que eu chamo de sexto sentido) (Morcego: Eu chamo de detectar alterações de** _ **chakra**_ **) (Lua: Pra mim é viadagem)** O vento balançava seus cabelos fazendo a franja ficar em frente ao seus olhos fechados. **(Voz do além: Porque você vale muito...) (Lua: Agora é shampoo? Quantos patrocinadores têm nessa bosta?) (Noturno: Só falta a Itaipava)**

– Você tem certeza? - perguntou virando-se e olhando nos olhos de sua mulher. **(Morcego pula de susto) (Morcego: Quem disse isso? Satanás, é você?) (Satanás: Nada a declarar.)**

Narcisa respirou fundo e confirmou. Lucius voltou seu olhar para o filho.

– Ninguém pode saber disso Ciça. **(Diurno: Ninguém se importa. Vocativo.)**

– Eu sei. **(Morcego: Caguei e andei) (Lua: Ah! Saquei; momento suspense –sqn)**

Narcisa abraçou o marido e olhou para o filho. Ela sabia o que aconteceria se o Lord descobrisse sobre Draco, mas ela estava disposta a tudo por seu filho. Não deixaria nada acontecer com ele. **(Diurno: Draco ta grávida do Tio Vold!) (Morcego: Lord tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que engravidar essa creatura) (Lua: Draco aderiu à causa dos Elfos Domésticos e tá colando velcro com a Hermione)**

Esse é o primeiro capítulo por isso ficou pequeno. **(Diurno: Já? Meio precoce.) (Morcego: Como assim: "Já?" Quer mais, Diurno?) (Noturno: Cara de pau, hein... Como tens peito de apresentar esta mixaria?)**

Minha primeira Drarry e quero saber o que vocês acham. **(Morcego: Já fiz melhor com papel, bosta e ânus) (Noturno: Deprimente) (Lua: Desnecessário) (Noturno: Tedioso) (Lua: Totalmente dispensável) (Noturno: Digno de pena)**

* * *

 **Considerações finais:**

 **Diurno:** Que coisinha mais broxante e pequena. Nada a declarar. Adeus.

 **Morcego:** Já tive espirros mais longos do que esse capítulo. Até breve.

 **Noturno:** Fulaninho atirado na grama; as roupas do fulaninho são leves... Bate um vento e o cabelo do fulaninho dá altos efeitos, todo sedoso... Acho que alguém vai receber uns processos por plágio. Beijo, mãe!

 **Lua:** Estou cabreira com as janelas desta fic. Eu sinto que elas têm poderes bizarros do além e que, a qualquer momento, vão engravidar alguém... Rimei e vazei.


End file.
